The SUPER Styler
by Uryu Luva
Summary: Lucas finds that he can use his styler to catch more than Pokemon...what happens when he uses it to get any girl he wants? Well I won’t tell you! You need to Read it! Gezz...RATED R FOR LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

The SUPER Styler

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas finds that he can use his styler to catch more than Pokemon…what happens when he uses it to get any girl he wants? Well I won't tell you! You need to Read it! Gezz…RATED R FOR LEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

What the hell?

"(Sigh) I'm board Minin…" Lucas sighed as he watched big breasted women jump around in there bathing suits at the beach.

"I need excitement! I'm mean, Crap! I'm still a virgin!"

"Min?"

"You have no clue what I'm talking about…do you?" Lucas asked in a monotone voice.

"Min! Min!" Minin Jumped around happily and did cart wheals.

"(Sigh) I Guess not." Lucas sighed again and looked up from his black shoes and looked threw his messy black hair with his cobalt blue eyes. He brushed off some sand that had settled down on his red jacket that was his Uniform for a Pokemon Ranger.

"HELP! HELP!" Called a women by the water. Lucas jumped up and ran over. He was about to ask what was wrong when he saw that there was a group of Crabby around her.

"Don't worry! I will help!"

Lucas pulled out his styler. "Capture on!" He yelled and started to move in a circular motion, starting slow, then moving faster. Soon small circles appered around the crabby. Then they started to calm down and the styler beeped, telling Lucas that the Capture was complete.

"There you go miss. I'm sure that the Crabby-" but the women just stared at him.

"Uh…miss?"

Still nothing.

"Um…Tell me your name."

"May." She answered.

"Hmm…" Lucas got a strange thought.

"Uh, May,"

"Yes?"

"Kiss me." He said.

"Ok." May leaned forward and kissed Lucas on the lips.

'_Mmmm. Tastes like Charries.'_ He thought. May pulled away and smiled.

"Anything else?" She asked.

'_Did I just…capture a GIRL?'_ Lucas thought with a amazement. "Um…How about you come to my house with me?"

"Ok." May smiled. Her Brown hair that was covered by a red bandana was pulled into two ponyta-tails (HA! Play on words XD), and had on a red Bikini that showed off her muscular body.

"Great. Follow me." Lucas smirked as he walked to his apartment across the street.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY! This story just popped into my mind and I was at the Computer, so I thought, "Why not?" so Here it is. NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE LxM LEMON! Then he heads off to find another girl! YAY!!!! So R and R! GETS BETTER AS THE STORY GOES ON!

Lucas: How dare you make me a Pervert!

Uryu Luva: What do you mean?

Lucas: I'm not a perv!

Uryu Luva: You will be if I say you will be.

Lucas: HELL NO!

Uryu Luva: Would you rather me make you Gay?

Lucas:…No

Uryu Luva: Then shut up

Lucas: Ok…


	2. Chapter 2

The SUPER Styler

The SUPER Styler

Chapter 2

Hey all! Sorry It took so long for me to update! I actually forgot about his story! Lol! Well enjoy!

Lucas brought May to his house and had a sly smile. He brought her to his bed and told her to take off her clothes. He followed and suddenly grew hard at the sight of her sexy body. He walked to her and looked into her glazed eyes.

"You are my bitch…got it?" he asked.

"I understand. I'm your Bitch."

"Great. Now act like a bitch and get on you hand sand knees." May followed he instructions and sat like a dog. He walked behind her and rubbed his dick to her ass. She moaned slightly. He pushed the head of his dick in and then thrust in. She let out a surprised gasp. He pumped hard and fast. He soon came into her ass.

He pulled out and told her to lay on her back. She did as she was told. This was all to easy. He liked some fight in a girl. "Now, May, I want you to fight and try to get away. But not to hard."

"Ok." She tried to push him off. But se couldn't. "Exactly." He smiled and thrust into her as she still tried to get away. He thrusted in harder and harder as he licked her nipples, making them stand at attention. He blew on them then sucked more. He was going at an inhuman speed as he thrusted. He continued to fuck her as she came three times. "God Damn women, you sure can cum." He watched her face, so full of pleasure.

She was blushing fiercely as he finally came in her. She moaned and screamed. She was trembling with aftershocks of all her cuming. Lucas watched her as he masturbated. This somehow turned him on. She finally stopped trembling and when she opened her eyes, they were alive and unglazed.

"What? What happened?" She looked around and screamed as she saw Lucas masturbating, naked and she was naked as well. Lucas came then smiled.

"Thanks for a good time." He winked.

May screamed and grabbed her clothes and ran out of the house. Lucas laughed at her reaction. "Time for a new girl." He stood, dressed, and walked out of the house, out to find another girl.

Sorry it was short and not that exciting, but the next chapter will be better! Review and tell me who he should do next!


End file.
